


Gin for the rescue

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Supportive Siblings, Tour Fic, Touring, based on a tweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Just a snippet of a touring, based on Emerson and Luis prank calling Dan, and Sebastian crying laughing over it. Also Sebastian posting picture of him and Dan hugging and captioning it with Love is real.





	Gin for the rescue

Sebastian laughs so much, his belly hurts and tears are streaming down his face. He takes few deep breaths and looks up again. And there it is. Dan on the phone. 

“No! I don’t know any Chad! I told you! Stop calling me!!!!!”

Sebastian doubles down again, almost literally rofling. He takes a careful peek out of the window. Emerson is just handing his phone to Luis, with Dan’s name already on screen.

Inside the bus, the phone starts ringing again. Dan yells in frustration, seeing the unknown number on the screen and knowing far too well that it’s gonna be the same thing again. Sebastian bites his lips.

“NO! There’s NO CHAD ! Fuck off!”

Sebastian bangs his hand on the table. His cheeks hurt so much, and he can’t catch his breath. 

The phone goes off again. 

“Mother….” Dan curses, then looks at wheezing Sebastian, “You think this is funny? Is this funny to you???”

He stands over half lying Sebastian who pretty much can't say anything, he just wheezes while trying to catch his breath. Dan pushes the still ringing phone to Sebastian’s ear.

“Since it’s so funny to you, you tell them there’s no Chad!”

Since Sebastian can barely breathe, answering the phone is out of question, which only pisses Dan off even more. He hits the reject button and kneels over Sebastian, ready to punch him. His phone starts ringing basically the moment his knees hits the couch Sebastian is sitting at.

“You motherfucker fuck of! No I don’t know you, No I don’t know any Chad! Fuck out of my life!!!!!”

“Now tell me,” he says darkly, “what’s so funny about it. Watching me get frustrated? Hm? And you call yourself a friend?”

Sebastian looks up at Dan, tears streaming down his face. The phone is ringing again. Sebastian takes it from Dan's hand and hits the answer button. He looks Dan straight in the eyes as he talks. 

“Em, stop or Dan is gonna destroy our bus. And tell Luis to stop calling too.”

He lays the phone gently down on the table. Dan waits until his phone is safe and then starts punching Sebastian. 

“You absolute fucker! You knew who it was the whole time! And you sat there and laughed at me!”

Sebastian lets himself be punched and laughs as Dan starts to laugh too. They end up lying on the couch, Dan on Sebastian, half hugging each other, laughing their asses off. The bus door opens as Emerson, Remington, Luis and Phil walk in. They take one look at the couch and start laughing. 

“Wait, what? How did this happen?”

“We thought he would kill you!” They speak over each other.

Dan looks at them "I could never kill him. He’s my friend. He’s an idiot, but a friend.”

“That’s true love bitches,” adds Sebastian from under Dan. 

“Ok you lovebirds, and where’s the rest of us gonna sit now?”

“Don’t care. You were prank calling me. I’m calling this whole couch. And if someone tries to walk by, I will kick him.”

“I will help!” Seb agrees.

“Of course you will,” Remington laughs, “Look at yourself.”

“Technically I can’t, but even without that I can tell you I look good.”

“You keep telling that yourself brother,” Emerson pats Sebastian’s head.

“I’m going to bed, I’m dead.” Announces Luis. 

“Yeah, me too,” agree Emerson and Remington while they disappear into their bunks.

“Well, I’m gonna brush my teeth first because I’m not an absolute pig,” says Phil as he walks through the bunk area. Few flying shoes are his answer.

Daniel watches as their bunk curtains close and enjoys the warm body under him. It’s a tour, and a warm body is a warm body, he’ll take one when he gets one. It’s been far too long. And Sebastian is quite cozy for a skinny guy.  
“You're quite enjoyable to lay at, for a skinny bastard,” Dan tells Sebastian and fidgets around to find the best way to lay. “All comfy and warm, just how I like it.”

“I am warm? You should feel yourself, you’re like a portable heather!” Sebastian argues but doesn’t actually move.

“I would be happily feeling myself, but you’re lying there, so I can’t quite reach.”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian laughs and tries to stand up which ends with both of them falling on the floor.

“That doesn’t actually help with the whole jerking off thing,” Dan says philosophically, looking up on Sebastian, who’s now lying on top.

“Who’s jerking off who?” yells Remington from his bunk.

“OH MY GOD!” Sebastian yells and runs to his bunk.

“No one, you perv, go jerk off and stop listening to other people's conversations!”

“Could you two stop being so loud? Emerson shouts from his bunk, I’m trying to jerk off and it’s not working with all you three talking about jerking off!”

Luis chimes in with: “Haven’t you people ever heard of shutting the fuck up so everyone can sleep and I can finally jerk off?”

Phil, finally prepared to get some sleep adds: “Yeah, could you all stop talking, so Luis can quote more Panic lyrics and we all can jerk off to that?”

Sebastian groans and shuts the curtain of his bunk, “Everybody stop talking about wanking or I will strangle you all!”

“Kinky,” says Dan from his bunk under Sebastian’s.

“SHUT UPPPP!” Sebastian says desperately as everyone starts to laugh.

In his bunk Sebastian closes his eyes and tries to get comfy. Why did the jerk off talk bother him so much? He’s a sexually active guy who likes sex and has no trouble talking about it, but today something was off for him. He’s not quite sure what. 

*

Sebastian wakes up hard. That’s not something unusual. What is unusual is that when he runs his hand down his body, to his hard cock, his brain doesn’t provide him with the usual selection of boobs and wet red mouths, but with a memory of Dan playing his bass. For a moment he is still in the half sleep limbo where he doesn’t question whatever his inner sight sees, and just rolls with it, running his fingers alongside his dick. Feeling the veins and the length, while his brain zooms on Dans fingers. Sebastian takes his cock into his hand, squeezing a bit, as he sees Dan smiling at him.  
And that’s the exact moment when he realizes what’s happening. He lets go off his dick and pulls his hand out of his pants so quickly, he actually bangs it to the floor of his bunk. 

In return he hears the ding of Daniel banging his hand on the roof of his bunk. Sebastian dings again. It’s stupid and childish, but it’s fun. Dan dings twice and giggles.  
Ding Ding.  
Ding ding…… ding  
Sebastian’s hand hurts slightly, but he’s not gonna stop.  
Ding ding ding ding ding

“OH MY GOD could you go bang somewhere else? Some people want to sleep!” Says Luis’s disembodied voice.

Two giggles are the answer. Sebastian turns and inches down, so he’s hanging out of his bunk and sticks his head into Dan’s bunk. Dan looks beautiful, as always. Brown hair messy on his pillow, face all relaxed and smooth, his eyes shining as he’s smiling. He has a dark green stained t-shirt as a pajamas and he’s half tucked under the covers. Sebastian forgets what he wanted to say, and just stares instead.

“You wanted something? Or are you just so happy to see me, so you can’t even talk?”

“Shut up!” Sebastian wakes up from his absent-mindedness.

“I was gonna ask if you want to go for a run with me?”

“Me? Running? Nah, not gonna happen. But if you want to, I can go get some coffee and wait for you then.” Dan smiles.

“Lazy ass.”

“But pretty ass!”

“You wish!”

 

When Sebastian gets out of the bus to run, Dan can finally breathe. The whole time Sebastian's head was in his bunk he was afraid to even move so Seb wouldn’t notice his morning wood. Not that it wasn’t unusual between them. Morning boners were quite normal on the tour bus, but given Daniel was just about to take care of his morning problem when Sebastian popped in, it was tiny bit awkward. And what didn’t help was, that during their talk, his boner wouldn’t go away.  
Dan sighed. He should get out of his bunk and go get the promised coffee, but he really couldn’t walk around with his not so little problem going on. He had to be quick. It’s like pick two in a tour bus. You wanna be quick, efficient and quiet, which not always all aligns. You can be either quick and efficient or quiet. Or quiet and quick, but not efficient. Dan turns head so he faces the wall, arranges his pillow so it’s right next to his face, quickly takes a hold of his cock and closes his eyes.  
It’s quick and rough. He doesn’t hold back in his movements, so sometimes he has to bite the pillow just to stay quiet. He doesn’t think of anything particular, as his hand works his hard cock. Just a blur of wet mouths, and long fingers. He relishes in that idea. Long slender fingers wrapped around his cock, working him in time with a pair of beautiful lips. Taking him deep, licking and tasting, sucking. The fingers are working too, squeezing gently form time to time, moving up and down, occasionally traveling up to Dans nipples.  
Dans hand is blur on his cock, as he comes with the vision of a slender hand squeezing him. Slender hand with a little X on the last knuckle.  
He bites the pillow hard as he comes.

 

Sebastian is still sweaty, but his breathing has already come to normal as he approaches the tour bus. Morning run always helps him to clear his mind, but today it hasn’t really helped. His brain is a mess of why and what and he’s not even sure what’s the question. Luckily, there’s Dan and a coffee. Dan, who looks extra lovely today, in his t-shirt and jeans combo. The same t-shirt and jeans he’s worn yesterday. And the day before. And most probably the day before that too.  
As he takes the coffee Dan is handing him, he comes to a realization. He fancies Dan. Somewhere along the way their friendship grew into something else. On Sebastian’s part that is. He is not sure when, or why that happened. It doesn’t concern him really. It is the first time he likes a guy, but it’s not the first time he had thought about it. 

He sips his coffee as he nonchalantly leans on the bus “So, how ya doinnn?”

Dan sputters his coffee back and laughs.

“Hey Joey, haven’t seen you there. How was the run?”

“It’s good to clear your head every morning,” Sebastian says frankly. 

“Bad dreams?”

Sebastian mind flashes to the dream he had today. “Not really. It was actually quite pleasant one. Yours?”

“Oh I didn’t have any. And If I did, it would be about me, murdering someone’s annoying sibling…”

“Don’t kill any of my siblings, our band wouldn’t exist without them!”

“And Luis?”

“Don’t kill him either, we need more views and great photos.”

“Damn, true. Guess I’ll just have to kill it tonight then, right.”

Sebastian groans and tries not to sound too fond of this stupid pun. But he can’t stop staring at Dan as if he has never seen him before. Dan is standing near him, holding his coffee in both hands, watching people go by. Wind is playing with his hair, that Sebastian is pretty sure hasn’t been brushed in at least two weeks. Sometimes he smiles to himself, just a tiny smile, when he sees something that catches his attention. 

“I smell coffee,” Remington’s voice booms out of nowhere over Sebastian’s head. 

Dan and Seb look up to see smiling Remington looking out of the tiny window.

“How could you smell it all the way there, that’s actually impossible!” argues Dan.

“Ok, I might not smell it, but I saw you and I want one too. With chocolate. Did you get me one?”

Sebastians sighs and looks up. “Do you want me to go and buy you a hot chocolate?”

Remington beams. “Yes please, best brother ever!”

Sebastian doesn’t comment and just leaves. He wants at least some time to think. Now that he knows what he’s thinking about. Luckily, Dan finishes his coffee and goes inside the bus.

 _So, I like him. A lot. Am I attracted to him?_ Sebastian asks himself. He thinks of Dan. His beautiful arms, and his round face, and the little pudgy tummy you can see when he’s not wearing a t-shirt, and the way he laughs and the way he talks… _ok I am attracted to him. Yeah._  
When this is settled, other question comes in mind. What to do about that. Should he do something about it? He’s not worried about the band, they’re both professionals, they love the band and they can be civil even if something didn’t work out. But what if Dan doesn’t feel the same way? Because things could get awkward and weird. And he doesn’t wanna lose a friend. 

By the time he gets back to the bus with Remington’s chocolate, he hasn’t come up with any solution yet. And it doesn’t get any better during the day. He keeps staring at random places, lost in his thoughts, dead to all around him. During the sound check he plays on autopilot. The show is better, but definitely not the best one. 

After the show Emerson comes to him.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just... thinking”

“Well yes, we noticed, I mean like... can we help somehow?”

Sebastian looks at his younger brother. He knows he can trust him. He checks around for unwanted ears.

“I think… I think I like Dan,” he whispers.

Emerson doesn’t say anything, but starts smiling. “It’s ok if you do, you know that, right?”

Sebastian nervously laughs, “Yeah I know that, and thank you, but like… I’m not sure what to do with that. Should I tell him? What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I make things awkward? What if he doesn’t like guys? What…”

“Sebastian, stop.” Emerson puts his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Look at me, breathe. You’ll never know if you don’t ask. There’s no other way around it. He’s not an asshole. You know that, he won’t look at you differently for liking guys. And if he doesn’t feel that way… well, that happens every day, that’s just how life works. It will be awkward for some time, but you’ll get over it. Both of you. He won’t walk away from you.”

Emerson pulls Sebastian in for a hug. It’s long and reassuring hug. Sebastian relishes in the feeling of safety it gives him.  
“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Sebastian decides what’s a better way to find an answer to a problem, than to find it at the bottom of a bottle of gin. So he drinks. But it would be rude to drink alone, right? So he drags very willing Dan to drink too. At the end of the night, or more like beginning of the morning, the bus is a total mess of singing and dancing people and food. 

Sebastian is trying to get into his bunk, which is proving kinda hard to do, as Dan clings onto him like a very cute octopus. Not that Sebastian minds. He can feel Dan's whole body pressed against his side, firm and warm, Dan’s hands around his shoulders, cheek pressed against cheek. Dan mumbles something and kisses Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian just laughs and holds Dan closer.

Behind them, he can see Emerson smiling at him and nodding approvingly. And Sebastian knows it’s not the best idea, given the state they’re both in, knows that they might not even remember it, but what the hell.

“I love you,” He whispers to Dan’s ear.

“I know,” is the answer he gets. Then he’s being tackled into his bunk with a force, limbs and hair everywhere. When they’re tucked in the tiny bunk, Dan looks at him.

“I know,” he says again. His head is getting closer and closer, and Sebastian can’t look away from those beautiful inviting lips. And then there it is, their first kiss. Sebastian relishes in that moment of soft lips on his own, on the weight of Dan on top of him. Then he realizes something’s wrong. He looks up. Yep, Dan fell asleep on top of him. And he’s snoring gently now. Great. But Sebastian doesn’t wanna wake him up, so he just lies there with a heavy Dan on top of him, listens to the sounds the other guys make as they’re getting ready to sleep. And after a while, he falls asleep too, with a gentle smile on his face, and arms wrapped around Dan.


End file.
